


i’ll be starry eyed (for you)

by poweradequeen



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompts from my tumblr, Taang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poweradequeen/pseuds/poweradequeen
Summary: a cute taang oneshot about stars from a prompt on my tumblrtitle from countdowns by sleeping at last
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796524
Kudos: 47





	i’ll be starry eyed (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: stars

“What do stars even look like? Like, what’s so special about them?” Toph asked. She shrugged her shoulders, the dim light of night casting shadows on her skin. 

“They’re gorgeous. One of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen, besides Suki of course!” Sokka exclaimed, putting an arm around his girlfriend. She leaned into his embrace, her head resting in the space between his shoulder and his neck. 

“They breathe light, they peer into your soul. Mimicking your movements, but never mocking them. They are a source of light, causing a shadow on all of us. Within all of us,” Zuko monologued, a near sleeping Katara in his arms.

“Okay, Mister Proverb,” Toph rolled her eyes, her arms crossed against her chest. “I'm just going to go to bed, it’s not like I’d actually be missing something.”

“Maybe you should bring Aang along with you,” Suki commented, noticing the sleeping Avatar.

“Twinkle toes, wake up,” Toph batted his arm lightly. It was enough to wake him up, but only enough to put him in a sleepy haze. Toph pulled him up and walked him back through the forest back to their camp.

With each step Aang felt more awake, the small vibrations he’d been trained to feel, reverberating throughout his body. As he became more coherent, he noticed Toph’s hand wrapped around his wrist. It made his pulse quicken slightly, which he was sure Toph took note of. The air was brisk against his skin. It aided in waking him up and cooling the blush that overtook his cheeks. 

Toph felt Aang’s pulse falter, if only just for a second. She took that as a sign he was actually waking up. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake,” Toph said, her hand letting go of Aang’s wrist; much to his disappointment. They both lost a warmth that they’d been yearning for. The loss of warmth and physical contact sent shivers down her spine, it caused goosebumps to decorate her arms. Finally feeling the cool breeze of the night. 

She was finally feeling everything. Not being overcome by a love-struck haze. Having Aang so close, with nothing else keeping her focused, the only thing she could focus on was him. How warm his hands were, how soft his skin was, everything about him consumed her. Much to her dismay, it was now gone. It forced her to push down her feelings and focus on the world around her. The grass, the trees, the broken branches and fallen leaves. The ever so light steps of the ants crawling across the forest floor.

Aang’s wrist felt so cold without the warmth Toph provided. It almost made him angry how much comfort she could give him. In spite of how incredibly fast his heartbeat around her, he was always at peace with her around. He wished he could tell her everything. How much he adored her. How much he wished they could be together, but when push comes to shove, he always gets scared. Toph would’ve said that’s very air bender of him; if she knew that is. 

They were almost at the campsite when Toph stopped. Aang immediately stopped with her, looking both confused and worried.

“Toph? What’s wrong?” his voice soft, like always when he was talking to Toph.

“It’s nothing, never mind. Let’s just keep moving,” she brushed it off and started walking again. Only to be stopped by Aang’s hand on her shoulder.

“If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I won’t judge you, I promise,” Aang assured. His voice calm, welcoming, loving.

“I said it’s nothing, you don’t need to worry about it.”

“Are you sure? I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Aang’s hand slowly slid off of her shoulder. She was so lovestruck she almost whined when she lost the physical contact. “Actually, I’m not sure, and this has been bugging me for a while. I’ve never really been one to beat around the bush. I’ve never really been one to ramble, but look at me now. Anyways, I just wanted to say, I’m in love with you. I have been for a while.”

“At first I was scared, I’d never felt anything like this, and it was you. We always fight, I get on your nerves. You get on mine, how was this ever going to work? I tried to get over my feelings, get rid of them somehow. All that did was reinforce them stronger than before, and I’ve been dancing around it for months now. It’s been nagging at me nonstop since this isn’t something I do, like ever. I get it if you never want to speak to me again, but you deserve to know,” Toph rambled, her hands fidgeting from the nerves. Aang stood there speechless. The love of his life had just confessed to him. The  _ love _ of his  _ life _ just  _ confessed _ to him. A sly smirk appeared in his face

“Does Toph Bei Fong, Heiress of the Bei Fong company, like little old me?” Aang teased, his smile wider than ever.

“Not anymore,” Toph said plainly walking away.

“Wait, wait. I was joking, I really like you too, please come back,” Aang yelled after her, he smiled after he heard her laugh. Her laugh, the first thing he fell in love with about her. The reason he fell in love with her. 

“Does the mighty Avatar Aang have a crush on little _ old me _ ?” Toph teased back. The smirk once adorning his features now adorning hers.

“Absolutely,” Aang smiled. She looked breathtaking in the scarce moonlight. She always looked breathtaking, but this was certainly a sight to see. Toph blushed at his bold confession. Aang stepped towards her, taking her hands in his own. 

“May I,” he asked, his lips inches away from hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. She nodded, her breath catching in her throat at the closeness. Aang leaned down, his lips capturing hers in a soft embrace. It was innocent, sweet, like sugar. It was something written in a fairytale. The prince and princess sharing a kiss, perfect and quaint. 

They broke apart after a few seconds, grinning like fools. Aang rested his forehead against hers, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. Their fingers were still intertwined, their hearts were beating fast, their cheeks were flushed. Neither one of them had the strength, the will to break the silence between them. They were simply content where they stood. 

The air musky, the soil at their feet slightly damp from the rain the past few nights. Toph hoped mother nature would take pity on her and grant her one night without rain. One night, where she and Aang could stay like this, where they stood, happily in love. She heard thunder in the distance and knew nature hadn’t been merciful. 

“We should head back to camp before we catch a cold,” She whispered, Aang hummed in agreement, but didn’t move an inch. They stayed there for a few minutes, until they felt the first drops fall. Toph and Aang, hand in hand, ran back to the campsite. Laughter filled the air as they finally reached Toph’s rock tent. Aang using his water bending to get the water out of their clothes. 

“I love you too,” Aang told her as he got the last bit of water out of his clothes. Toph hummed in confusion. “ You told me you loved me. I didn’t say it back, so I’m saying it now. I love you Toph Bei Fong, with everything that I have.”

“That’s so cheesy!” Toph exclaimed, lightly punching his arm. Aang laughed at her response. They fell into another comfortable silence as Aang got rid of all the water. Aang slowly moved his hands towards hers. She noticed and intertwined her fingers with his. Toph couldn’t hold back her smile as he caressed her hand with the pad of his thumb.

They sat there for as long as time could tell, Toph sitting between Aang’s legs. Her back on his chest, his chin on her head. Their hands held together, and their hearts beating in sync. 

Aang was already asleep and Toph’s eyelids were getting heavier by the minute; listening to the rain, Aang's heartbeat, the softness of his hands holding hers. It was a noteless lullaby pulling her into a deep slumber.

The voices of her friends pulled her out. She quickly fell back into a sleepy haze when Aang’s arms tightened around her; causing her to immediately relax into his sleeping form. 

She was lulled to sleep by muffled voices and steady heartbeats. The corners of her lips perked up into a faint grin, her mind filled with elation. She was in Aang’s arms without a care in the world. 

“It kind of made me sad when Toph asked what was so special about stars. She’s so adamant about not being treated differently, I sort of forgot she was blind for a second,” Suki eyes reflected the flames she was sitting in front of. The light of the fire casting amber toned shadows against her skin. Katara used her water bending to create a shield around them, keeping them dry from the pouring rain.

“Yeah, I can't imagine having never seen stars, the night sky. Colours at dusk, at dawn. The light seeping through clouds on a summer day. It’s tragic,” Zuko said, his hand playing with Katara’s hair, her head on his lap.

“Why do you sound like a novel? The words that come out of your mouth belong on a page. Nobody else talks like you, it’s weird,” Sokka replied. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he spoke.

“I take that as a compliment, thank you.”

“Of course you would,” Sokka rolled his eyes. A smirk on his face; showing everybody he didn’t truly mean it.

“We should all take after Aang and Toph and get to bed,” Katara said after a while. She sat up yawning, her eyes half closed already. They all silently agreed. Zuko put the fire out, quickly retreating to his tent. 

They all fell asleep to the sounds of heartbeats and rainfall. Soft hums, slow breathing. The definition of perfection. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! checkout my tumblr [@saang](https://saang.tumblr.com)


End file.
